


“哈几码！”“呐哇嗖。”“阿尼啊~”

by sx_Woon



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sx_Woon/pseuds/sx_Woon
Summary: 激情上线静！悄！悄！地磕吧！！是按视频开的，但是还是有点不太一样不接受的话就别点开了，鞠躬！





	“哈几码！”“呐哇嗖。”“阿尼啊~”

__________________________

直到鼻尖充满了李东海的气息，直到李东海的舌头灵巧地撬开他的牙关，李赫宰才想起要夺回主动权。  
一手搂住他的腰，一手捏住他的下巴，不让他离开，用含住他的舌头吸吮着。

颤栗感从舌尖传到全身，李东海决定夺回主动权，虽然是三周年礼物，但是也不能这么轻易地送出去。他环住李赫宰的腰，把他往桌子上推倒，把半个身体压在他的身上不让他动，李东海腾出双手，开始解李赫宰的睡衣扣子。 “赫宰的草莓睡衣里，也要有小草莓才行啊！”李东海解开了李赫宰睡衣的最后一颗扣子，睡衣中间的粉红色的大草莓被一分两半，露出了李赫宰的胸肌腹肌，和两个粉红色的小樱桃。

李东海俯下身子，看着李赫宰性感的喉结，微红的后颈，锁骨下微起伏的软肉。“是sexy宰啊！”李东海说完咽了一口口水，侧着头吻上了李赫宰的侧颈。

李赫宰被李东海难以见得的主动引得心里乐开了花，露出幸福的牙龈笑，双手搭上他的腰，撩开套头卫衣的下衣角，在他的腰间来回抚摸。顺着背沟的向下，双手伸进他的运动裤里，隔着内裤托住他的臀肉往上提，往两边用力，再放开。这是李赫宰最近最喜欢做的事情。李东海的屁股真的很有弹性，李赫宰甚至能够感受到他放开手之后的臀肉的抖动。

李东海被李赫宰的挑逗弄得呼吸不畅，拉住他的双手，举过头顶压在桌子上。

“我要惩罚你了李赫宰！”李东海噘着嘴，盯着李赫宰，毫无威慑力地威胁道。

“好啊，海海罚我吧！”李赫宰又一次被这个可爱的小傻子逗笑了。

李东海干脆跪到桌上，“手不能乱动哦”，煞有其事地警告着。

李赫宰觉得自己的嘴角好像从刚才开始就没有下来过。“嗯。”

 

又是李东海温柔的吻，从额头到眉梢，从眼角到鼻尖，从下颚线到下巴，还有李东海温热的手，指尖划过下唇，划过胸前，划过人鱼线，伸进他的睡裤里，隔着内裤粗糙的布料，带着遍布全身的电流，握住，揉搓。

“唔......”李赫宰发出难忍的呻吟声，想抬起头去吻他，李东海躲开了，伸出舌头舔过李赫宰胸前的小红豆，李东海甚至能用舌头感受到它变硬的过程，和他手里的另一个李赫宰。

放慢了手里的动作，也放慢了手上的力度，只是轻轻地划过，又缓缓地离开。李赫宰只觉得全身的血液都涌向了李东海抚摸着的地方。

只有一边得宠的胸前，和无限被撩拨的下体。李赫宰觉得他要是再听话地不动手，那是对另一个自己的不尊重。

在被李赫宰环着腰抱起扔到床上之前，他正打算剥掉李赫宰的睡裤，双手刚刚拉上边，下一秒就被他直着抱起，来不及保持平衡，只能双腿用力夹住他的腰，火热的下身贴上他的小腹，隔着两层布料受到按压，李东海倒吸一口凉气，倒在了柔软的羽绒被里。

“东海准备好了呢！”李赫宰看着李东海运动裤下肿起的小包，笑着扒下他的裤子，隔着内裤舔上那片已被打湿的布料。

“赫宰啊，关门！哥哥弟弟们都在啊！”李东海把手指插进李赫宰柔软的发间，揉了揉。

李赫宰笑着起身，锁上门，等他重新走回床边的时候，李东海脸唰地就红了。

李赫宰褪下了身上最后一块布。

再次跨坐到李东海的身上，把他的卫衣拉起到胸前，蹭在两颗小樱桃上拉过头顶，臀部故意蹭过他的下身，前后蠕动着。

“东海啊，想要的话，自己脱，自己来，来罚我吧。”李赫宰凑到李东海的耳边，说话时呼吸尽数喷洒在他的耳廓，伸出舌头舔了一口他透红的耳垂，转身平躺在床上。

李东海那忍得住这样的挑逗，刚才李赫宰的那一舔，让他全身颤抖。

真是讨厌，他的敏感点，李赫宰全都知道。

李东海把自己扒光了坐在李赫宰小腹上，“赫宰啊，轻点来，哥哥们都该睡了。”宿舍隔音一直不好，尽管李赫宰的房间在楼下，还是保不齐楼上有人能听到。

“别担心，哥哥弟弟们，都不在，好像都有行程，正洙哥被希澈哥拖去他家了，希澈哥还给我送了礼物。”  
顺着李赫宰的手指，李东海看到了，在床头柜放着的一个正红色的盒子，显示着送礼人的喜好。

上面贴了一张小便签：赫宰啊，新产品，我买了一箱，分你一半，好好对东海~ D&E三周年快乐！希

李赫宰伸手拿出一瓶，看了一眼瓶身，撕开封口挤在手上悉数抹到小东海乳白色的润滑剂顺着柱身流到后穴，“我们东海，今天要辛苦了。希澈哥真的，在体贴你的时候，还保留了sense。”

 

话音刚落，李东海就被自己前端和穴口异样的热度惊到了。看了一眼倒在一旁的润滑剂瓶子，“激........热？.......”李东海看得并不真切，立马又被李赫宰伸进后穴的手指拉回注意力。

“啊——赫宰啊”，因为他正跪坐在李赫宰的小腹上，李赫宰的手从前到后抚摸着，他只能后仰，把双臂挂在李赫宰的膝盖上，让后穴更好地露出在他的眼前。

李赫宰加了一根手指，两指并进，深入进去，讲更多的润滑剂推进穴口。感受到柔软的肠肉的紧贴，李赫宰觉得自己呼吸困难，下身直直地挺起抵在李东海的后背。

这是他们第一次使用这种东西，李东海被新鲜感和快感刺激得神志不清，后穴紧紧地收缩着，热感一阵阵地袭来，刚才润滑剂流过的地方都一点点热了起来，后腰处李赫宰的下身火热地贴近，被冷落了的顶端流出一点透明的液体，李东海把重心移到右边，靠在李赫宰的大腿上，空出一只手握住自己的柱身套弄。

李赫宰的精神也没比他清醒多少，后穴的紧致火热让他想立马把李东海钉在床上驰骋。可是还是怕伤到他，又加进一指，重重插入，又悉数拔出，几次过后，在蹭到一片褶皱的时候，李东海被激得直仰起头，咬住下唇忍着不呻吟出声。

是这里了吧，李赫宰看准了位置，向那点冲去。

多次的抽插让穴口变得更加湿热，星星点点的白沫被抹到李赫宰的小腹，胸前。李东海仰起头大口地呼吸着，“赫宰，啊，进来啊——”，双手撑在李赫宰的胸口臀部后移，李赫宰的柱身划过他的臀缝，蹭过穴口又弹出。

“别乱动啊，会受伤的。”李赫宰扶住他正在作祟的腰，还是充满了担心。

“是礼物啊。”李东海染上情欲的眸子再一次泛起水雾，红红的，盯着李赫宰。

李赫宰被他的眼神盯得警报全除，松了松他的腰，顶了顶跨，“东海想要就自己拿啊，刚才不是还信誓旦旦说要罚我吗？”李赫宰温柔地拉开他的手，握上他的柱身，慢慢地撸动着，拇指划过顶端，带起长长的白色液体。

 

李东海正了正身子，一手扶着李赫宰的膝盖，一手握紧小赫宰往下坐，刚挤进一个头部，李赫宰的电话响了。

“赫宰啊不要接！”李东海急着制止他，但是李赫宰没有听他的，还是拿起了手机看。

“啊，是灵九。”

“不要接！啊！”李东海为了阻止他，咬着牙一用力坐到了低。巨大的尺寸，推开紧紧的软肉，一下子撞到了那一点上。

“嗯哈——”  
“哼啊——”

两人同时发出了呻吟。李赫宰一手拿着手机，一手撸动着李东海的前端，“东海啊，自己动，我接个电话。”说着顾不上李东海的阻拦，腰往上再一顶，整根没入了李东海的身体。

“啊！嗯——”李东海的呻吟梗在喉头，李赫宰接起了电话。

“嗯，灵九~”李赫宰笑嘻嘻地看着李东海红得能滴出血的脸，做了个让他轻声的手势，下身前后挪动起来，在李东海身体里四处戳弄。

“不要啊！”李东海被他弄得腰软，撑起身体想让他退出来。但是李赫宰无视了他的动作，一手飞快地撸动他的前端，下身也不断地往上顶，李东海顾不得保持重心，捂住自己的嘴巴不让呻吟声漏出。但是李赫宰竟然一点都不收敛，一边上下动着一边和厉旭通着电话。李东海有一种做坏事被弟弟撞破的感觉，火热的下身被李赫宰来回地撸动，甚至发出了水声，看着李赫宰脖子上，胸前自己留下的一个个小草莓，李东海脑子瞬间一片空白，一股股白色的液体射在了李赫宰的手上和小腹上。

“出来了呢。”李赫宰看着自己小腹上粘着的白浊液体，轻笑一声惊讶地说着。脱口而出的话让李东海惊得不知道应该怎么办，还好厉旭乖，大概不会说出去吧。李东海自我安慰道。

哼这个该死的李赫宰，看我怎么惩罚你。李东海找回了脱缰的精神，双手撑在李赫宰的两侧，凭着良好的腰力和体力前后动着。

“这是直播吗？”李赫宰觉得厉旭现在的语气怎么听都像放送语气，惊讶地问了一句。

“现在是直播啊，有听众发消息来我才给哥打电话的。”电话那头的厉旭不明白李赫宰的惊讶，一五一十地解释着。

“不是啊~”李东海以为李赫宰是在骗他，小声地反驳道。

“现在是放送中吗？不要骗我啊。”李赫宰终于意识到事情的严重性，又问了一遍。

李东海看着李赫宰连表情都变了，才想起来今天厉旭的行程表上有KTR的直播，倒吸了一口凉气停在原地，因为紧张，后穴不断地开始收缩。

这下完了。这是李赫宰意识到李东海后面要高潮了之后最先想到的。

翻过身把李东海压在身下，把手机交给李东海让他举着李赫宰缓缓地退出李东海的身体，李赫宰一边后退，李东海后穴的软肉一边从四周裹来，紧紧地吸住他不让他离开，夹得他差点精关失守。

李东海帮李赫宰拿着手机，后穴不断涌来的快感刺激得他根本管不了什么电话，紧紧咬住下唇不让呻吟声溢出嘴角，本以为李赫宰要换个姿势，没想到他竟然退了出去。突如其来的空虚让李东海无所适从，眼泪扑哧扑哧地往外掉。

李赫宰不知道东海为什么哭，以为他翻身的时候弄疼了他，急急忙忙地帮他擦着眼泪，亲亲他颤抖的睫毛。还得顾上和厉旭通电话。

 

在那之后不到两分钟的通话时间，对李赫宰和李东海都像一个世纪那么漫长。

挂了电话，李赫宰立马放下手机，捧着东海早已布满泪水的脸，落下一个个温柔的吻。“对不起，弄疼你了吗，对不起，东海。”

“呜呜，李赫宰你坏。我......你怎么可以出去啊！”李东海不好意思说出那几个字，委屈巴巴地喊着。

李赫宰现在才明白过来东海是为什么哭，他好像从来都没有过高潮被打断的情况，扶着分身准备重新进去，却被李东海翻身压住。

“你完蛋了李赫宰。”李东海那起倒在一边的润滑剂，满满当当地挤在李赫宰的柱身上，双手上下环着，“赫宰啊，自己动。”

李东海的双手裹上他之后，李赫宰才体会到这瓶润滑剂的伟大之处，李东海的手小，环住他之后紧紧地握着，他的柱身开始发烫，随着自己向上顶弄的时候，还会发出咕叽咕叽的声音，“啊，东海啊，让我进去，让我进去。”飞快地顶了近百下，李赫宰直起身子把李东海推倒在床上，摸了一把自己的分身，往前一顶，龟头蹭开他的穴口放进了一个头部。

经过刚才的高潮，李东海的后穴湿润而紧致，紧紧吸着李赫宰不放。感受到李赫宰火热的头部，李东海分开双腿往前进着，发出无言的邀请。

“久等了。”李赫宰话音刚落一个重顶，深深地埋入其中。“准备好了吗？现在天王老子打电话来，我都不会停了。”李赫宰握住李东海腰间的软肉，浅浅地退出有推进，让他适应着自己的尺寸。

“嗯。”李东海别过头，顺着他插进的方向用力着。

收到了李东海默许的信号，李赫宰再一次火力全开。活塞运动在小小的床上以不可思议的速度进行着。

 

那天晚上，李赫宰和李东海都达到了前所未有的兴奋点，前入后入，床上窗边，门背后书桌上.....

那个时候李东海才知道李赫宰那天为什么要整理房间，不过明天好像又得整理了，李东海撇撇嘴想着，又被李赫宰捏住下巴含住双唇，抱到床边重重地抽插......

一直到天边泛白，他们才沉沉睡去。


End file.
